


You Are My Hero

by NerdiChick95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also i wrote it at 2am, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's totally unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiChick95/pseuds/NerdiChick95
Summary: Lena invites Kara to talk after the Daxamites are defeated.





	You Are My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 2x21 aired, under the assumption that Rhea is beaten and everybody lives.

Kara could hear Lena's heart racing even on the elevator ride to her penthouse. Was she just waiting for her? Was this woman, who changed an entire corporation, who faced down killers and mothers and death on multiple occasions, who never failed to rise to the challenge with a cold face and a steadfast mind, sitting afraid by an elevator?

 

Kara wasn’t two steps past the door before her friend launched herself into her arms, her heart still pounding a mile a minute.

 

“Hey,” Kara crooned, wrapping her arms around Lena. “You're safe. I'm right here, Lena. You’re safe.”

 

Lena let out a nervous laugh and pulled away. “I’m sorry I just,” she looked down, “I wasn’t sure if I would see you again.” She laughed again, still not meeting Kara's eyes. “I should probably ask before assaulting you like that, shouldn’t I?”

 

“Well it's a good thing I would’ve said yes,” Kara said.

 

Lena nodded and stepped back further. “Would you like something to drink? Or I have food if you want some—non vegan food.”

 

Kara smiled gently, trying to mask her concern. Lena's heart rate was still through the roof, and her face was devoid of almost all color. “Why don't you sit down and I’ll get us both some water?”

 

“Yes I'll—alright.”

 

When Kara made her way to the living room, two glasses of ice-cold water in hand, she found Lena curled up on her couch. Her heels lay abandoned on the ground and her knees were pulled close to her chest.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, handing Lena her glass.

 

Lena dragged her thumb around the rim, staring off at an expensive painting on the wall.

 

“I just feel like such a moron,” she said. “This whole time Rhea was playing me. And I just didn’t want to see it.” She sat back in her seat. “I let this happen, I helped an alien race invade Earth, because I wanted a little validation.”

 

“It wasn't your fault, Lena,” Kara said.

 

“It kind of was though,” Lena scoffed, her nervous chuckle cropping up again.

 

Kara reached for her hand. “You couldn’t have known what she was up to,” she insisted. “Anyone else in your shoes would have fallen into the same trap.”

 

Lena glanced back down at her still untouched drink. Her heart finally began to slow, but Kara could see something cold set in on her face.

 

“My mother wouldn’t,” she murmured. “Lex wouldn't.”

 

“Lena—”

 

“I know, Kara,” she clipped.

 

A beat of silence fell over them as Lena finally brought her glass to her lips. A sick feeling churned in Kara's stomach. Lillian’s words echoed in her mind. _She’ll hate you for it._

“You know,” Lena said, breaking Kara's thoughts. “When I was up there, when everything was happening, I couldn’t think of anything besides minimizing the damage.” She finally met Kara's gaze as she went on, “Pacify Rhea, help Supergirl escape, save Mike,” she paused, “Mon El.

 

“When Supergirl arrived I knew things would be okay. Hell, even my mother was willing to put aside her differences to save me. She was willing to put me first.” She smiled sadly. “You know that’s all I ever wanted.”

 

Kara squeezed her hand. “You deserved that from the start.”

 

Lena hummed in reply before going on. “But then Supergirl was up there and I was down here. Forced to watch all of the destruction with your boyfriend after he abandoned her, and with my mother. And this tiny voice in my mind started to whisper, saying that maybe my mother was right. I mean, this was what she said would happen.”

 

“But look at all the aliens who stepped up to help us!” Kara said. “Not just Supergirl and Superman, but Martians and Valerians and Brylixians, they all fought back alongside humans.”

 

“You’re right, I know you are,” Lena replied. “That doesn’t erase the doubt.” She finished her water before asking, “Do you think this is how Lex started? A string of doubts that grew into madness?”

 

Kara looked down at their hands, still clasped tight. “I don't know.”

 

Lena sighed, nodded again, and released Kara's hand.

 

“I keep trying to stay away from Lex’s path but it's starting to feel inevitable. Like I have no choice but to become a monster.”

 

“You always have a choice,” Kara pressed. “The fact that you’re so aware of these things already shows how different you are.”

 

Lena closed her eyes, but not before Kara could catch a glimmer of tears. “You think so?”

 

“I do.”

 

Lena smiled again, breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. “So, Mon El?”

 

Kara flushed, adjusting her glasses. “Yeah, uh, so he’s an alien prince.”

 

“And while that is a conversation we are definitely having later, I’m more concerned about the fact that you’re dating a coward.”

 

Kara's eyes bulged. “He’s not—he’s a good person!”

 

“Kara he’s basically a superhero and he still left Supergirl to die.”

 

This was not what she expected from this conversation.

 

“It’s not that—he’s changed so much since he arrived! And he’s working to protect people!” she insisted.

 

Lena tilted her head and raised her eyebrow expectantly. “If you say so, Kara.” Then she added, “Just . . . you know you don’t have to hide things from me.”

 

Kara's heart skipped a beat. Now _this_ was what she knew was coming up.

 

“You’re my friend,” Lena went on. “You can tell me if—I mean I won’t judge you for anything, Kara. Not for dating an alien,” she laughed, “Not for hating all things healthy.” She ran her thumbs back over the rim of her empty glass. “Nothing will change what’s between us.”

 

Kara bit her lip. Her stomach twisted and turned, and Lillian's goading only grew louder.

 

What are friends for? Another voice interjected.

 

“Do you promise?” she breathed, unable to find her voice. 

 

Lena looked down for a moment, then set down her cup and moved closer to Kara. She wrapped her arms around Kara's bicep and rested her head on her shoulder.

 

“I will always be your friend,” she said. “For as long as you’ll want me to be.”

 

Kara could hear the fear in Lena's voice. She had just bared her soul, and they both knew Kara was holding back.

 

_She’ll hate you for it. What are friends for? I will always be your friend. I will always protect you. I’ve never had family like you._

 

With her free hand, Kara reached back and unclipped her hair. Then she slid the glasses from her face and set them on the table.

 

They both sat silently, staring off into space, avoiding each other's gaze, until Lena took the initiative and looked up. Kara turned her head to meet her eyes, green meeting blue.

 

Lena smiled, tucking one of Kara's curls behind her ear before saying, “Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”


End file.
